1. Field of the Invention
A wheeled portable chair includes a self-contained air compressor, bladder, tubing and controls for lifting and lowering a handicapped person seated on the chair.
2. Description of Related Art
The present patent is an improvement or modification of prior art chair lifts. The use of air pressure as a means for elevating a chair seat is old as is the inclusion of the means for building up pressure to facilitate elevation. R. Wilson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,854, issued 3 Sep. 1985) and J. Stupakis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,216, issued 18 Oct. 1988) and German et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,736 issued 19 Feb. 1991) and Boyd et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,366, issued 3 Jan. 1995) are examples. A. Attler (U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,544, issued 3 Dec. 1996) is an example of a bath tub seat raised up by an inflatable cushion that raises a seat on guide posts that can use water as the lifting force. Komura et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,179, issued 31 Aug. 2004) is an example of a wheeled chair having lockable wheels.